


Tennessee Whiskey

by buckyxstevie



Series: WEAPO CONTENT BECAUSE WE HAVE A SHORTAGE [3]
Category: WeaTue, csoi, ice dancers, virtuemoir, weapo, weapo family
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyxstevie/pseuds/buckyxstevie
Summary: Cheat day pizzas, iconic rom-coms, and unplanned weddings are kind of Andrew and Kaitlyn's thing.A.K.A Marriage (with chicken nuggets) and Weapo





	Tennessee Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> CAN ANDREW AND KAITLYN PLS GET MARRIED ALREADY SJSDHDHFJSF
> 
> This was heavily influenced by Tennessee Whiskey (ahhh this program was beautiful)
> 
> P.S FLUFF AHEAD 
> 
> P.P.S. DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SONG SUGGESTIONS? (if yes pls tell me)
> 
> P.P.P.S. Please tell me what you think about this fic! (helps with the editing a lot)

Scott Moir knows, from years of experience, that when somebody knocks on his hotel door past nine in the evening, he should go put on some decent clothes, hide Tessa in the bathroom, and act like he's busy minding his own business. 

But when Andrew and Kaitlyn stood before him with smiles brighter than Christmas morning, holding a semi-folded marriage contract in hand, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He still was even after they shuffled inside bursting with energy, with Andrew headed for the mini fridge and Kaitlyn banging on the bathroom door with both hands. 

"What in God's name is happening?" He managed to choke out in the midst of it all, eyes traveling quickly between a grinning Andrew, a bouncing Kaitlyn, and an equally confused Tessa. 

"We're getting married." Andrew answered nonchalantly, rolling a bottle of water between his palms. 

And then Tessa squealed and Kaitlyn did too. For the first time since the fortunate morning of his post-women's hockey game, Scott was unsure of what to do.

A heavy hand on his back got his marbles rolling the right way again. 

"We're finally going to do it, buddy." Andrew said in a low voice and Scott swore that he saw his best friend's eyes twinkle. 

And then he finally understood. And when he did, he pulled Andrew in a big hug and told his old pal that he was happy for him and that he was proud that he finally took the leap of faith. Seconds later, he and Tessa were there, stumbling (and struggling) to put on decent clothes because their friends were getting married in less than two hours and they were the only witnesses. 

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Tessa gushed next to Kaitlyn on their unmade bed, hands finding their way around her friend's. 

From the sidelines, Andrew sat still with Scott. He knew exactly what the latter was thinking about. He would bet his favorite skates that Scott didn't see it coming. Well, nobody would. He often told interviewers and close friends that he had no time to look for love. His skating had been his significant other for years and he was just not ready yet to leave that part of his life. But then Kaitlyn came out of the blue and he could still remember how her eyes shined the first time they took the ice together. 

2006 was his year, he thought, despite of all the issues he had. The lack of a skating partner had affected him in a way that he felt as if ice dance wasn't for him. He never really thought that the day would come when a fine young lady with that sweet Texan drawl would come up to him and bluntly tell him that she was looking for a skating partner. 

His mother had raised a gentleman and no man of that caliber would deny such a simple request. 

So despite the uneasiness that radiated from his skin, Andrew took the blonde teenager's hand and had her glide with him across the ice. At first they wobbled like penguins, probably because Andrew was not sure if he could pull her closer to his chest so that they could move at the same time. He thought that Kaitlyn was going to freak out but then she gripped his hand hard enough as if to tell him that he should tighten his hold so that they won't go flying across the ice. And so he did. 

That day, Andrew and Kaitlyn spent the whole afternoon knowing each other. Partners did that. Through the early years of them being together, both had a constant fear that somebody was just going to give up and one would end up partner-less again. But then one by one, they snaked their way through competitions and before they knew it, they were making programs for World Championships.

Looking back, Andrew knew that he had spent a chunk of his life with the right person and people don't always get that kind of privilege. The person he had been looking for was right there under his nose, literally. And the door was always open for something other than a partnership. He knew it, Kaitlyn knew it. It was five minutes before their 2013 World's free dance when he told her he loved her. It wasn't new, though. He and Kaitlyn had developed this dynamic where they openly said how much they adored each other. A sports psychologist had said that the affirmation helps boost the over-all mood they had, whatever it may be. So whether it was after a bad training session, a stress-based fight, or even for no apparent reason at all, they both would say it and then carry on with their lives. 

He stood there, hands shaking, with a thousand scenarios running through his brain. The first thing that came into his mind when Kaitlyn gawked up at him with her gorgeous green eyes flooded with shock was that he might have snapped her out of her game zone. And then he would probably fall during the twizzle because he knows he screwed up. And that Kaitlyn might hate him for the rest of her life because he took their chance away at winning. 

But then she said it too. So soft that he barely heard it, but he still did.

From Kaitlyn's perspective, she knew that there was something different with the way Andrew said it. For the first time in her life, she heard the words roll off of his tongue softer than it usually did. There was no pat on the shoulder, no nervous-laden laugh, no bad joke to cap it all off. He just stood there with his arms on his sides, eyes probing for an answer. In that moment, she knew that it wasn't from the pre-competition ritual they've always had. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, when he mumbled words in disbelief, but people were watching. If they knew, she wouldn't be able to have her own little secret. The rest of the world would know that the dashing Andrew Poje loved her and she loved him too. Selfish, she knew she was, but she wanted to savor the moment. So she restrained herself and Andrew did too.

During their Humanity in Motion program, the only thing running through Andrew's head was the soft-spoken reply that had his blood pumping. The win that day was just a bonus. He could fall flat on his face three times like he did when he was younger and he would still throw a party and invite the whole world to brag that Kaitlyn Weaver loved him. Over the moon was to put it lightly. 

A nudge from the side had him reeling back to reality. 

"Don't tell me you were backtracking on your romantic escapades." Scott deadpanned. 

With a chuckle, he pointed to Kaitlyn who had a knowing smile on her face. 

"Humanity in Motion was a good program, wasn't it?" 

The inside joke sent the both of them giggling like teenagers on their first date. With another light shove from Scott, they four of them left the hotel undetected. The drive to the chapel was harder than they expected. First of all, they forgot to buy rings so Andrew had to speed through the streets of Calgary to find an open jewelry shop. Thankfully, there was. Another dilemma came when Kaitlyn struggled with choosing an engagement ring and wedding bands. Tessa was more than happy to help her best friend, pointing at the shiny stones like a little kid in a candy shop, trying them on herself when Kaitlyn was busy chatting with the store supervisor. 

"Are you kidding me? You were going to get married with no rings." Scott sighed as he and Andrew stood outside the jewelry shop. 

"We had the night planned out. Pizza and a couple of movies then a good night's sleep. I was on the phone with the room service guy and I asked her if she wanted anything else. She jokingly said she wanted to get married and you know how serious of a person I am." Andrew replied without cracking a smile. 

"You crazy fool." Scott said after a while, chuckling at the comedic vibe of it all. 

After a few seconds, Andrew straightened up.

"We got the license a few months ago. We knew that it was bound to happen at some point but then the tour came up and we got busy. Kait's as bad with waiting as I am. I'm confused as to why I didn't get her a ring before." 

Scott thought so too. 

On the other hand, Kaitlyn was ready to explode. A solitaire diamond sat on her ring finger like it was made to be there. Sneaking a glance at Tessa who looked like she was seeing stars too, Kaitlyn said yes to the ring, got matching silver wedding bands, and dashed out the door with Andrew's MasterCard in hand. 

"It's a bit lighter, babe." She said with a laugh as she handed the card back to its rightful owner. 

"I thought we were going to split it?" Andrew murmured as he got back in the driver's seat with Scott mumbling something about weddings being so expensive close behind him. 

The nerves had set in right after they got the rings. The chapel was about ten minutes away and Andrew started to feel the rush bubbling from inside. Kaitlyn and Tessa sat at the back, happily chatting away about the pretty rings they got. Scott was as silent as he was, probably thinking about how he's going to ask Tessa to marry him. 

It felt like an eternity when they finally got to the chapel. Right outside waiting was the pastor Kaitlyn had called right before they left their room. The car halted roughly on the side walk and Scott couldn't hold in his laughter. 

"Andrew, please calm down." 

The bunch erupted into a laughing fit, even Andrew who was nervous as hell. Seconds passed before they finally got themselves soothed. Kaitlyn was the first one to jump out of the car, leaving Tessa, Scott, and Andrew in their own worlds. 

"I forgot to congratulate you earlier," Tessa laughed shyly, placing a kiss on Andrew's cheek as she did, "So, congratulations. Please take good care of my best friend."

"It's okay. Thank you for coming with us to be witnesses. The gang's going to be mad that we didn't call them." He replied with a sigh and Scott agreed next to him. 

It was Tessa who spoke after the long pause. 

"I think Kaitlyn's calling us already." 

Tessa and Scott had jumped out of their seats but Andrew decided to stay for a little bit. The silence calmed his nerves. He was finally getting married to the love of his life. Kaitlyn looking at him with a smile on her face was all he needed. He got out of the car, walked straight to her, and held her hand like his life depended on it. Next thing he knew, he was watching her walk down the makeshift aisle in her white dress with tears in her eyes.

"I love you." He murmured next to her ear as they stood side by side in front of the pastor. 

Tessa and Scott were close behind, joy radiating off of their faces as well. The ceremony went on smoothly, aside from when Kaitlyn said her vows which made Andrew cry harder than he thought he would. He didn't know which part was the ultimate tear-jerker but he was ready to bet that it was when Kaitlyn said that fate had dragged her thousands of miles away from her home only to give her a new one; one that was built with Andrew. And he was kind of proud when she started bawling too. He knew that it was because he said that Kaitlyn was his gold medal, that he would fight the world, tooth and nail, just to be with her for the rest of his life. They were a complete mess but none of it mattered anymore. 

When the pastor said that he could kiss his bride, Andrew murmured another 'I love you' before he lowered his lips to seal the deal. She was more than happy to wrap her hands around his neck to return the favor. When they looked back, Tessa's eyes were blood shot and Scott was wiping a few stray tears on his cheeks. They went in for a hug and thanked the pair again for coming as witnesses to their roller coaster wedding. The trip back to the hotel was fun. Getting married at twelve midnight was already one for the history books but getting chicken nuggets and burgers for the faux reception was on another level of unbelievable.

When they walked Tessa and Scott back to their rooms, the four of them went in again for a bunch of hugs and thank you's. Scott told Andrew that he would snitch on the whole wedding fiasco while Tessa warned him that she he would be catching her hands if he did. The exchange of pleasantries ended with wordless smiles. 

The first thing Andrew and Kaitlyn did as a married couple was slow dance to Tennessee Whiskey. Kaitlyn had pointed out that they should at least have one normal thing about their wedding. Andrew nodded and watched as his wife set her phone down her bedside table with the country song, their song, played from the speakers. 

"I've looked for love in all the same old places." Andrew sang softly next to her ear, hands pulling her closer to his chest. 

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and let Andrew lead the dance. She could almost see what they looked like in her head. A mass of tangle limbs swaying like flowers in the wind. She loved the picture. When the song ended, she took her husband's face and kissed him slowly, delicately. His fingers kept themselves glued to her waist, keeping her from falling over. The kisses had become more demanding, more sure of everything that had just happened. They made love that night like it was the first time. Only difference was that the both of them took turns exploring each other's body and soul in the darkness, eyes closed and senses set on high, this time around as husband and wife. It was slow, never demanding nor one-sided, both gentle and generous. 

The morning after had been blissful. Andrew woke up at half past six, like he always did, and the first thing that caught his eye was his beautiful wife curled on his side. 

The new label brought a smile on his face. 

He decided to get up early to shake off the post-wedding buzz. It was still at the pit of his stomach; the knowledge that he was finally married to the woman who's been there with him through thick and thin. Early mornings in Calgary were freezing, he thought, as he stood on their room's balcony in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Twenty minutes of silence had already passed when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his torso. 

"What are you doing here? Its so cold." Kaitlyn murmured against his back as she planted a small kiss on his shoulder. 

"Couldn't sleep anymore. Still high from last night." He joked, hands placing themselves over Kaitlyn's arms. 

The both of them settled down in complete silence, both breathing to the beat of each other's heart. Andrew had shifted them around after a long while, pulling Kaitlyn in front of him. He had the urge to kiss her again but decided that he could wait. 

"I forgot a part of my vow last night because you were crying so hard. I got distracted." Kaitlyn said with a laugh after settling into Andrew's chest. 

Peering down on her with his eyebrows drawn together, he spoke. 

"What part?"

Andrew saw the mischief in his wife's eye the second she turned around to plant a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth. 

"The cheesy part where I tell you that years ago, when you poured your heart out, I didn't waste it and that there's nothing like your love to get me high." She replied, grabbing a few lines from their wedding song. 

Andrew smiled in content and watched as Kaitlyn did too. Dipping his head for a kiss, he braced his hands on the hand rail, knowing too damn well that he needed the support. His heart was over-flowing with the love he never knew he had. 

Good thing he had already figured it out. He was going to put in right into the loving hands of his wife who was as smooth as Tennessee whiskey and as sweet as strawberry wine.


End file.
